


130: “We are not going to steal someone's cat.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [130]
Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Fluff, Gay, Kidnapping of a cat, M/M, catnapping, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	130: “We are not going to steal someone's cat.”

**130: “We are not going to steal someone's cat.”**

* * *

"No."

"But babe! He needs me!" PJ whined stomping his foot cutely on the ground.

Spencer forced himself not to give in the moment PJ started pouting and instead squared his shoulders looking his boyfriend write in the eyes. "No PJ and that's final."

"But-"

"We are not going to steal someone's cat."

"He needs me Spence! Mrs. Dabney is too old to take care of him like he needs to be taken care of!" PJ announced holding the car firmly to his chest.

"No. Now go give Mrs. Dabney's cat back to Teddy before she thinks she's really lost him."

PJ slumped down still not moving from his spot. Spencer sighed, "Return Mrs. Dabney's cat and we'll go to that animal cafe that you have been dying to visit."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now please return the cat."

"Fine."


End file.
